Forest Girl
by AndVioletsAreBlue
Summary: Secrets... Jasmine leaves. Blames... Kree leaves. Then Lief comes to the rescue.. but is it too late to change stubborn Jasmine's mind? Which should she believe, the horrible truth or the weak lies? Which is which? Read and review please!
1. Handing of the Pipe

Okaaaaay.... So this is only my second time writing FanFiction. Reviews PRETTY PLEASE????

I do not own Deltora but I wish I did!

Jasmine's POV:

I sat cross-legged on the cold marble, packing away dried fruits, nuts and my daggers in a small ragged white pouch. I had enough of this. After all those quests and missions we've been through together, Lief choose to keep things away from me. Why, it was only this morning I found out that Lief was to pay a visit to Plumes to accompany the Handing of the Pipe ceremony tomorrow! Well, I'll show him. Tomorrow I will be in my real home once more.

* * *

I stuck my head out of the window as though to breathe in the sweet scent of roses growing near the palace, only I was checking for any spies who might be watching me.

Being raised in the dreaded Forests of Silence had its advantages. My sharp eagle-like eyes never missed a thing.

"Kree! Filli!" I whispered nervously.

Why was I so nervous? I was going back home with my beloved friends, back to the Forest where we would swing on our favourite vines shrieking joyously, sleep under the stars up on the highest tree, and have freedom.

Free from the grey palace walls.

Free from suffocating under the unbearable pressure.

Free from untold secrets.

Free from Lief.

I brushed my midnight black hair off my face and my emerald eyes gleamed in the moonlight. With one more look at the palace, I set off for the Forests, Kree gliding effortlessly above me like a ghost.

* * *

Lief's POV:

"Greetings, King Lief." came a raspy voice.

"Greetings, Nols." I answered.

A thin goblin-like figure wrapped in rich crimson velvet the exact shade of the cavern itself came into my view. The ruby on my waist seemed to glow even more brightly. Barda and I shook her wrinkled hand. Trying to break the awkward silence I managed to say,

"How's Glock?" then immediately wished I hadn't as Barda stiffened beside me.

"His brother is with him." she said softly.

I felt a pang of sorrow and guilt. After all, Glock died to save us. I shivered , the horrible memory of the Fear's tentacles writhing and squirming still fresh in my brain. Glancing swiftly at Barda, I knew he was thinking of the same thing, too.

"Come. You must sleep. Tomorrow, the ceremony begins." Nols murmured.

Suddenly I thought of Jasmine, left alone in the very place she hated, perhaps crying on her bed or attempting to escape, her green eyes like emerald fire and her cheeks scarlet from shouting at Lindal. At least she would be safe there. If only I was there for her. If only!


	2. Poison and Lora

Thank you so much Shadom 500 for the review! It helped a lot!!!!

#####

The lightning flashed in the distance like a blinding crack across the sky as the thunder rumbled in an echoing cry.

As the endless drops of rain dripped on Jasmine's soaked tunic rhythmically, the grey clouds seemed darker and thicker than ever. I feel claustrophobic, the shivering girl thought, it is as if those clouds are going to swallow us all. Indeed the clouds were increasing by every second, a gaping grey creature waiting for just the right moment to strike…

Jasmine and Filli sneezed simultaneously and so the girl wrapped the sheepskin more tightly around her bare arms and legs, hugging the quivering damp fur. The raindrops were even heavier now. Jasmine's arm nearly choked the black bird, ruffling his wet feathers. Kree squawked in protest but the girl took no notice. The emerald green eyes lingered on the grotesque sky, searching for the sparkling stars that never appeared… I didn't leave the palace for this, the girl sobbed quietly into the blankets that muffled her cries. I'm so sorry Li… No, why should I be sorry at all??? , the girl muttered out loud, wiping her eyes, her expression hardening. _But he is the King, he does not mean to do it! , _a little voice inside her head spoke softly. _It is not his fault! _The girl shook her head furiously as if to shake off the thought. Yes it is his fault! He's been avoiding me the whole time! , she argued with the mysterious voice heatedly. While the debate carried on, the darkness drove away the dim light and the night descended upon the dreaded Forests of Silence. The predators greedily eyed their would-be prey behind the thick dead clumps of bushes. Wenns, their eyes gleaming, hid into the shadows, ready to attack the tasty wild rabbit digging its burrow. Suddenly there was a flash of silver light and a sparkle of a massive jaw. The young Wenn crippled beneath the huge creature, its jaws agape filling the air with a silent, horrible scream. Jasmine, unaware of anything, slept on peacefully at the other end of the First Woods.

******

Lief's POV:

The music of the Pipe drifted on, a blissful tune that fitted together perfectly. One by one the pure notes of goodness rang in the Ruby Cavern, drifting to the other caves, calming the frightened, reassuring the worried, soothing the angered, destroying the evil. Every Plume wept with joy at the beautiful sound of their once-lost music.

"King Lief, you seem troubled. Every time the music stops, your eyes become dark with sorrow. What is it?" came the misty voice of Nols, the Piper.

"I… I… How did you know?" I blurted out, shocked that my feelings showed so easily.

Smiling wisely, the old Plume murmured, "I know and have experienced almost every pain known to men, and by the looks of the shadow that cross your face, this must be one of them."

"It's nothing… Please, don't mind me. The others are waiting for another chorus." I stammered quickly, plastering a fake and rather unconvincing grin on my face. The Piper raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Even after Nols walked away, I stood rigidly on the coast of the island, watching the ripples made by the pebbles I tossed in spread slowly across the smooth, pink-tinted water. I sighed and headed back to the main square, the lopsided grin on my face again, my heart heavy with the thought of Jasmine alone in the palace. _One more day, Jasmine! _I called out to her in my heart_. And I will see you again! _

*****

Kree's POV:

I tried yet again to wake the girl, but she wouldn't budge. The thick blanket seemed to block all of my ferocious pecks. My beak numb and feathers unsightly, I squawked disdainfully at the yawning figure climbing out of the blanket.

"Morning, Kree!" Acknowledging my irritated glance, the messy haired girl tried - and failed - to coax me with a handful of mouth-watering bits of dried fruit. It was very tempting to fly up to the welcoming hand and gobble the tasty food, but I was too infuriated to give up yet. After last night's argument, I wasn't going to let her know that my only weakness was dried apricots. So instead I soared up to the highest branch of the tree and ignored the panicked cries of Filli calling out for me from under the collar of the girl's tunic. Smoothing my sleek, liquorice-black feathers, I haughtily raised my beak away from my friends. I proudly did a rapid somersault in midair, carefully watching the worried and a little envious expression on Filli's face, the girl screaming for me to_ get down now._ She can't order me to do things, not after she accused me of _stealing_ nuts from her bag that was meant to be for Filli. How dare she blame me for a crime that I haven't done!

That was when I spotted some thing that made me dive for the ground with excitement. The clumsy girl must have dropped it when she was calling out for me! Screeching with delight, I landed on the rough forest ground lightly with a superior look on my face. Apricots! I greedily stuffed my beak, their sweetness filling my empty stomach.

Suddenly I glimpsed a flash of bright, pure silver that disappeared as quickly as it had emerged. Was it the girl's dagger? I… Did she…? But… To _kill_ me...????

With a sudden feeling of unease I wheeled around…

…to come face to face with a _ginormous_, most _terrifying_ monster ever. It was a _huge _snake covered entirely in a shiny armour of silvery-steel scales. Venom dripped from its frightening jaws and scarlet, unseeing eyes blindly turned to face me. I was rooted to spot, unable to move or scream for help. I tumbled over as the jaws closed in around me… How foolish I have been, not forgiving my friends…

"Down, Poison, down." came a musical tinker from some where in the distance.

The snake obeyed and tossed me down on to the ground. Covered in slimy grey snake saliva, I turned to gaze shakily at my saviour.

I gawped. She was so beautiful for someone that owned such an ugly, vicious beast. She had pure silver hair just like the snake's and clear sapphire blue eyes. She had the grace and elegance of a princess, I thought as she picked me up gently from the ground to wipe the slime off. She smelt so fresh, of buttercups from the End Woods, my homeland…

"I am Lora of the Woods. I am sorry for such a violent introduction. Are you alright?" she asked in a soft tone.

I squawked appreciatively.

"Good. Now drink this. It'll make you feel better."

I took a sip. It was very soothing, I thought. But I was so tired now, so tired…

"Take a nap now… Good…" her voice seemed so far away as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
